Chat/Help
Help:Chat - Community Central - Wikia Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Advertisement The Home of Fandom Games Movies TV Explore Wikia Games Movies TV Trending Wikias Community Central Search this wikia Search all of Wikia Message Wall My preferences Help Log out 1 Community Central There are no notifications Steven Universe Fanon Wikia Loading notifications Mark all as read Start a wikia Community Central Navigation On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum News Staff Blog Community Highlights Weekly Technical Updates All Blogs Community About Us Choosing Wikia Community Guidelines Chat Guidelines Meet the Staff Admins and mods VSTF Forum Getting Started Technical Help Wiki Design Community Management New Features General Discussion Staff Office Hours Help Help Pages Wikia Basics Contributing Designing Your Wiki Getting Technical Managing Your Community Managing Your Account Browse All Topics Wikia University Requests Staff Help Wiki adoption Change features Design help Offer feedback Rename account Report Bug User issues Using Wikia Why am I blocked? Wiki Clean-up Report user profile Report spam Report vandalism Report wikis Spam filter problems Promotion & Design Spotlights Mainpage & Design Content & SEO Interwiki/Interlanguage linking Contribute Edit this Page Add a Video Add a Photo Add a Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Random page Recent changes Help:Chat 122,209pages on this wiki Edit History Rename Talk36 This extension can be enabled or disabled using Special:WikiFeatures. The Chat entry point can be found in the right rail Chat is a feature that allows near-instantaneous communication between users on a wikia. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button in the right navigation rail. You can also access chat by visiting Special:Chat on the wikia, clicking the "Chat" option on the Wiki Navigation as well as add an entry point to chat on any page you would like to see it by using the wikitext tag. Once connected, type text and hit your keyboard's return key to send the message to the room. Contentshide User options Private messaging Chat Moderators Unbanning Emoticons "Me" action Links Other tips See also Further help and feedback User optionsEdit Chat moderators and admins have a few additional options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a menu. You can see the user's name, edit count, join date as well as access their talk page / message wall, contributions and send them a private message. Private message opens a new private message room. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options: Give ChatMod status (admins only) gives that user the ability to kick or ban people from the chat. Kick will kick that user out of the chat Administrators cannot be kicked Chat moderators can't kick other chat moderators Chat moderators can't kick Administrators, Staff, Helpers, or VSTF. Administrators can kick chat moderators Ban will allow you to ban the user for a specific set of time (chosen from a dropdown menu) as well as allow you to state a reason why. Bans can also be set from the User contribs page. Wikia Staff can't be banned Chat moderators can't ban other chat moderators, Administrators, Helpers, or VSTF. Administrators can ban Chat moderators, other administrators, Helpers, and VSTF Private messagingEdit Private messages are conversations between you and one other user. If you are in a private message room with someone, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Chat ModeratorsEdit An example of a chat moderator in chat. Note that Wikia Staff have their own symbol. Chat moderators have the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat. To identify a chat moderator, a star will be next to the name in the rail. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, bureaucrats, helpers or by Wikia staff. UnbanningEdit If a user is banned from chat, an administrator or chatmod can unban directly from the chat, or by going to the user's contribs page and clicking on unban. They will be instantly unbanned and allowed to participate in the chat. EmoticonsEdit You can use emoticons for chat by entering keyboard shortcuts like :) or (heart) in the chat window. For a complete list of shortcuts available, visit the MediaWiki:Emoticons page on your wikia. Admins can customize the chat emoticons on their wikias by editing that page. Emoticons can be any standard image file type, should be hosted on Wikia, and must be 19 x 19px in size. If they aren't that size, they will be scaled to it. Note: quote marks (") cannot be used in emoticon shortcuts. "Me" actionEdit A feature in chat, borrowed from IRC, is the "/me" action. If a user (for example: YourName) preceded an entry in chat with "/me", it would render specially: /me is going to the movies. would appear as: * YourName is going to the movies. LinksEdit Links work exactly the same in Chat as they do in the editor. For example, typing in Community Central Chat results in Special:Forum - the main forum page of Community Central. You can make shorter links to other wikias by using an interwiki link. For example, typing w:c:starwars in Chat results in w:c:starwars - an easy way to link to Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com). You can also link to specific pages using this method. Typing w:c:avatar:Aang in Chat results in a link to the Aang page on Avatar Wiki (http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Aang). Other tipsEdit If you want to add a quick guidelines link to the right rail Chat module, simply edit MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines. This message is empty by default, accepts wikitext input, and appears at the bottom right of the module. You can add an entry point to Chat, similar to the right rail module, by adding the wikitext tag in an article. Chat bans are listed on Special:ChatBanList. Bored on chat? Check out some awesome tips from DangerousDangerously on what to do when chat is "dead". The feature is not available in the Monobook skin, but Monobook users can join by visiting Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. See alsoEdit Help:WikiFeatures Help:Custom chat CSS and JS Further help and feedbackEdit Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents Check Help:Wikia Community Central for sources of further help and support Check Help:Contacting Wikia for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article Learn how to use Wikia in Wikia University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience Retrieved from "http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Chat?oldid=1925171" Categories: Extensions Extensions enabled with WikiFeatures Help Languages: Deutsch Español Русский Polski Français Italiano Português Català Suomi 日本語 한국어 Nederlands 中文 Recent Wiki Activity User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Tupka217 1 minute ago User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Sandgar 9 minutes ago User blog comment:Sandgar/Should Admin Have Term Limits or No? created by Tupka217 12 minutes ago User blog comment:Andrew Cao/We Need More Users! - Code Wiki Part 1 created by Andrew Cao 1 hour ago See more > Live! Chat 24 Community Central Join the Chat KockaAdmiralac 1020 edits Member since Mar 2016 chat-user-menu- Contributions I am not me 181 edits Member since Aug 2011 chat-user-menu- Contributions Superdadsuper 656 edits Member since Jun 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions AGirlCalledKeranique 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Prettyfennekin22800 242 edits Member since Jan 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions MissPappnase 422 edits Member since Nov 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions WILDSTARSKAORI 7 edits Member since Aug 2011 chat-user-menu- Contributions Mousey123 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Monchoman45 9438 edits Member since Dec 2010 chat-user-menu- Contributions Dragon Rainbow 942 edits Member since Jan 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions TheBurningPrincess 188 edits Member since Dec 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions Loygansono55 101 edits Member since Dec 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions Maurice.136 2121 edits Member since Oct 2013 chat-user-menu- Contributions Callofduty4 1530 edits Member since Sep 2009 chat-user-menu- Contributions DazzleVanilla 2 edits Member since Apr 2016 chat-user-menu- Contributions KCCreations 1718 edits Member since Dec 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions CCChatBot 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Spongebob456 610 edits Member since May 2012 chat-user-menu- Contributions Rubyjackson 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Surprise the fun loving pony 134 edits Member since Feb 2014 chat-user-menu- Contributions Lunazazio 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Sactage 1373 edits Member since Jul 2010 chat-user-menu- Contributions CamRyder200 0 edits Member since chat-user-menu- Contributions Annabeth and Percy 2849 edits Member since Aug 2015 chat-user-menu- Contributions Join the Community Central Chat! Please review the chat guidelines. Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Lifestyle About Help Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Get the latest news about your favorite fandoms every Friday, straight to your inbox. Sign up now! Follow more… Follow My Tools History What links here Theme designer Customize Shortcuts Loading...